


Peanut Butter

by willneverbeordinary



Series: He Is So Pretty [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Job, Dom!Link, Dom/sub, Flavored Lube, Infidelity, M/M, Pain Kink, Sub!Rhett, pretty!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Link wants to try something different.





	Peanut Butter

“You really want to do it?” Rhett asked and Link rolled his eyes at him.

“I already said I wanted to, stop being such an ass.”

Rhett chuckled quietly. “I’m not! I just know you won’t like the taste, man!”

Link let out a frustrated sigh. “You don’t get to decide that. Stop laughing at me.”

“I’m not laughing.”

“I’m not going to blow you, if you keep being a jerk!”

“Hey, I haven’t said anything mean!”

“It- it’s _how_ you say it. Jerk.”

Rhett chuckled again and Link rolled his eyes once more. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot until Rhett stopped laughing.

“You done?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m done.”

“Good. Get on the bed. On your back, baby.”

Rhett got on the bed and stretched out. He shifted his hips and bit his lips while looking at Link with hooded eyes. Link gave him a toothy grin in response and climbed onto the bed as well and slowly crawled up Rhett’s body on all four. He ran his fingers through Rhett’s hair, tugging harshly, and Rhett tipped his head back with a moan. Link straddled Rhett’s lap, dragging his hands down Rhett’s torso to grab the t-shirt. Slowly, he pushed it up, Rhett squirming beneath his touch, and as soon as it was tugged off he threw it away. He leaned down and bit Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett jerked and an arm came around Link’s body, fingers digging into muscle. He bit down again. There was a low moan and Rhett’s hand shifted, fingers carding through Link’s hair. Link smiled against soft, warm skin before he began kissing his way down Rhett’s body.

Tugging Rhett’s pants off was not at all a slow process. Link got them off quickly and threw them away as well. Link smiled at the panties Rhett wore; white with a pattern that looked like fruit loops. Another MeUndies pair. One with a breakfast cereal print. Link got the fabric between his teeth and tugged.

“Knew you’d like them,” Rhett said with a soft chuckle.

Link grinned at him. “I’m obsessed with cereal.”

Rhett shook his head and then let it fall back down against the pillow. Link pressed a kiss to Rhett’s hipbone, though the panties.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Link said in a low voice.

“Oh, gosh.”

Rhett didn’t look at him. A deep blush had crept from his cheek all the way down to his neck. Link grinned.

“You’ve been good, I want to make you feel good now. Tell me what you need.”

Rhett’s chest was heaving. His eyes were shut tight. He licked his lips.

“I want-- I want your mouth on me.”

Link leaned down and placed a kiss just above Rhett’s hipbone. “Like that?”

Rhett shook his head. His voice was breathy when he answered, “Yes. No. I like it like that. But I want-- Please, come on, get your mouth on my dick.”

“All you had to do was ask,” Link said as he began tugging Rhett’s panties down inch by inch. “Look at me, baby girl.”

Rhett’s eyes blinked opened and after a second he focused on Link, who gave him a lopsided grin. Rhett’s next exhale was shaky and uneven. Once  the panties were off, Link trailed his fingers up Rhett’s thigh. Rhett was warm underneath his hands and the warmth burned through Link’s veins as his fingers explored. When he made a loose fist and slowly dragged it up Rhett’s cock, Rhett jerked and moaned. His head tipped back and he grabbed firstfulls of the sheet. Link’s pulse picked up its pace instantly, drumming in his neck and rushing in his ears.

“I-- I told you to look at me. If you can’t, I’ll stop.”

Immediately Rhett’s eyes snapped open and he lifted his head to look at Link.

“Good boy,” Link murmured and Rhett’s cock twitched against his palm. Link made a humming noise to himself.

He leaned down, trying to position himself comfortably between Rhett’s spread legs, when a hand to his cheek has him stopping and looking up at Rhett.

“Hey,” Rhett’s voice was soft. “Got a suprise for ya.”

“Can’t that wait?” Link frowned.

“Nope.” Rhett shimmied up the bed and reached towards the bedside table. He opened the drawer and took out something that was obscured by his hand. Shifting back he wiggled until he was wrapping his legs loosely around Link’s hips. “Here.”

Rhett held out his hand and Link took the small bottle from him.

“‘Edible massage oil’,” Link read. “Are you sure it’s fine to use on--?”

“Yup.” Rhett was smiling broadly. “Check the flavor, man!”

“Chocolate peanut butter.” Link let out a small laugh. “Yeah. I’ma-- a peanut butter man.”

“I know, beau. See, I wasn’t making fun of you earlier. I wanted this to be nice for you too! I’m a good boy!”

Link shook his head but he was smiling. “Yeah, Rhett, you’re a real considerate lover.”

“Go on, Link.” Rhett wiggled his eyebrows. “Taste it.”

“Oh, I will!” Link said and poured a whole lot on Rhett’s cock, making Rhett yelp and jump.

“Warn a guy!”

“Nope. Now shut your mouth and lay back down.” Link pushed Rhett’s legs off of himself and leaned down for a lick, smiling as Rhett made a small noise.

“And I want you to watch.” Link’s eyes flicked up to Rhett's, holding his gaze. “And I want to hear how good I make you feel.”

Link got his hand and his mouth on Rhett's cock, sucking him down. The peanut butter flavor coated his tongue. Rhett let out a choked back sound and Link grinned around the mouthful of cock. He pulled off slowly, drawing a breath, and then swallowed Rhett down. He felt it at the back of his throat and pushed down further. His throat constricted and fluttered against the intrusion. Gagging slightly he pulled back a little, drawing a breath through his nose before pushing back down.

“I can feel-- I can feel you swallow,” Rhett moaned. “It's-- it’s-- _fuck_ , it's good.”

The words washed over Link and he groaned. He picked up his pace, Rhett making desperate noises and twitching below him. Blindly, Link reached for Rhett's hand and placed it on his head. Gentle fingers curled in his hair.

He kept fucking his mouth on Rhett's cock for a moment but then he pulled off, looking up at Rhett. “C’mon. Don't be s-- I don't need you to be gentle. Pull my hair. Move.”

Rhett looked at him through heavy lidded eyes. “You mean I can--?”

Link’s eyebrows were drawn together, lips downturned. “I'm not asking you, I'm telling you what-- what I want. Come on, give it to me hard!”

Licking his lips, Rhett nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good.” Link poured another generous amount of the massage oil and dipped his head back down. Rhett's hands came to rest on his head, fingers twining into his hair and grabbing. Then he began thrusting up into Link's mouth. Link groaned thickly.

It was hitting the back of his throat hard enough to make his eyes water. His body twitched with the struggle for air. The peanut butter and chocolate filled his mouth, the taste being repeatedly fucked onto his tongue. He was drooling and Rhett was pounding into him through the gagging and the noises of Link getting choked. When Rhett pulled out, Link sucked in a wet breath.

“Are you okay?”

Link looked up, slowly focusing on Rhett's face. He nodded.

“Okay, beau.” Gently, Rhett pushed Link's head down again and Link opened his mouth.

His heart was pounding. His pulse drummed in his ears and his lungs begged for oxygen. He was making garbled noises and palmed himself roughly as Rhett fucked his mouth and throat fast and hard. His throat felt raw and every thrust was laced with pain. It's shot through his body like a pulse of electricity and he struggled with the buttons to his fly to get a hand on his aching cock. Wrapping a hand around himself, he began jerking off with quick, rough tugs. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking through and catching on his lashes.

Rhett's big hands were holding him in place and he was thrusting relentlessly. Link made a noise like a sob at the storm of sensations. Being held in place and fucked hard turned the blood in his veins molted, making it flow with a feverish heat. The throbs of pain in his throat was echoed with throbs of pleasure through his cock. He was fucking into his own tight fist desperately.

“You feel so good. So good,” Rhett moaned. “Please, oh, please, please.”

Rhett's breathing was quick, shallow, his legs closed around Link and he arched up. With a weak groan, Rhett came down his throat, cock pulsing. He fell back against the bed and Link sat up, wiping his mouth and trying to catch his breath.

“Thank you,” Rhett breathed, eyes still closed.

Link smiled and leaned down to place a messy, wet kiss on Rhett's stomach. Rhett's eyes blinked open and he looked down at Link.

“How do you want me?” Rhett asked.

“Just like this,” Link said, voice raw.

Rhett reached for him, hands gripping Link’s hips hard, and Link wrapped his hand around his cock again. He moved slowly now. Eyes on Rhett as he dragged his hand up and down lazily. Rhett was biting his lip, looking back at him. Link felt the familiar heat pool low in his belly and he picked up the pace.

He paused for a moment to press his cock down beside Rhett's spent one. He dragged it through  the mess of spit and cum and lube before pulling back and wrapping his long fingers around it again. Breathing raggedly, Link went fast, the warmth inside blooming into a heat. He reached for Rhett, his back curling and mouth falling open over a thick moan as he came over Rhett's stomach and chest. Link fell down, catching himself on his free arm, and buried his face against Rhett's shoulder as he rubbed his twitching cock against Rhett.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moaned against Rhett's skin, his body thrumming with pleasure.

He rolled off but pressed up against Rhett. He was still clothed and he was sweaty and felt overheated yet he left not an inch of space between them. His damp hair was falling into his eyes and Rhett stroked it back with a gentle hand. His arm wrapped around Link.

“You liked it like that?” Rhett said, voice low and filled with a kind of glowing warmth.

Link pressed his face against Rhett's neck, only letting out a moan in response.

“I should make you some te,” Rhett said and he turned his head to press a kiss to Link’s messy hair.

Link  tried to calm his breathing, exhaling quick, damp breaths against Rhett's neck.

“Don’t want,” he mumbled.

“Don’t care. Gonna take care of you now.”

Rhett’s next kiss landed at the corner of Link’s mouth and Link’s eyes fluttered open. He looked right into Rhett’s eyes. Right then, the entirety of the universe had condensed into the small space between them. There was nothing beyond their mingling breaths. Still meeting his gaze, Rhett trailed the pad of his thumb over Link’s lower lip. Link’s lips parted and he drew a shuddering breath. His heart did a slow, hard beat that filled his entire chest. Hand shaking, he reached for Rhett and cupped his cheek.

“I want to,” Link breathed and Rhett’s eyes fell close for a moment, a soft sound falling past his lips. “But we can’t.”


End file.
